


Breath of Winter

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: A quiet space of wintertime in Ithilien after the war, snow just starting to fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).




End file.
